De volta ao passado
by neila10
Summary: Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem casar-se e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.
1. O Casamento

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment._ I don't own Prince of Persia_ -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney**. **Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary: **Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem se casar e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.:** Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

* * *

><p><strong>1-O Casamento<strong>

Era uma linda festa de casamento em uma praia havaiana, convidados vestidos a caráter, Nigel vestido com uma bermuda branca, uma camisa havaiana branca Com detalhes de flores cor de perola e um colar havaiano esperando ansiosamente por Sydney que vinha vestida em um vestido de renda branco e com grinalda enfeitada com flores da época, as quais, também davam cores ao buque.

Via-se Karen chorando e olhando atentamente para os noivos como se já estivesse mais do que na hora deles assumirem aquele romance. Preston apenas olhava em volta, mas, certamente, concordava com Karen.

Sydney, acompanhada de três daminhas (uma levava as alianças, outra jogava pétalas e a ultima segurava o véu da noiva) chega ao altar.

O pastor inicia a cerimonia dando os sermões iniciais.

"Queridos irmãos e irmãs, estamos aqui nessa tarde para celebrarmos a união deste casal, o qual Deus uniu e que só a morte, se assim for a vontade do Senhor, deverá separar..."

Nigel e Sydney constantemente se entreolhavam como se lembrassem das aventuras que haviam enfrentados juntos desde que o inglês entrou na Faculdade de Trindade em busca de preencher a vaga de professor assistente. Como haviam sido bons aqueles momentos e como estava sendo uma realização de sonho o casamento.

"Nigel Bailey aceita Sydney Fox como sua legitima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la ate que a morte os separe?"

"Sim, aceito!"

"Sydney Fox aceita Nigel Bailey como seu legitimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo ate que a morte os separe?"

"Sim, aceito!"

"Se há alguém que tem motivos que empesam essa união, fale agora ou se cale para sempre".

Nigel observa em volta, para ter certeza que nem um dos ex-namorados de Sydney estava presente.

"Se não há, o noivo pode beijar a noiva".

Nigel e Sydney se beijam. Para o casal aquele fora o momento mais importante de suas vidas que traria muitos frutos e também muitas renuncias, já que Sydney já estava grávida do seu primeiro filho, e ambos estavam decididos a abandonarem as caçadas e terem uma vida mais estável, restado apenas o magistério para Sydney, e assistência à professora, e agora esposa, para Nigel.

* * *

><p>No Buffet.<p>

"Eu quereria, neste momento, chamar a atenção de todos para ouvir as palavras do noivo". "diz o mestre de cerimonias".

Todos escutam atentamente.

"Bom, não sei dizer o que significa para mim esse momento, palavras são insuficientes para expressar o que sinto, mas quero dizer que em todas as enrascadas em que me meti ao lado da Sydney "-todos riem nesse momento- "Algo me dizia que o que sentia por ela era mais que amizade e mais do que atração. O que eu sentia era amor, cuidado e tinha medo de perdê-la. Hoje é um dia importante, e sei que esse filho, o qual não só ela mais eu também, esperamos, vai ser um novo momento em nossas vidas, em que renunciaremos muitas coisas que gostamos de fazer, mas, com certeza, ele terá todo amor e cuidado que vamos dá e quem sabe, não será um novo caçador ou caçadora de relíquias como fomos? Obrigado a todos que estão presentes, todos vocês fazem parte da nossa história, aproveitem a festa!"

"Agora vamos ouvir a noiva."

"Bom, desde o dia que esse inglês chegou à faculdade, pensei: 'Esse vai me dar muito trabalho, mas ele é gatinho'"-todos riem- "Nigel, você sempre foi muito especial para mim e espero que saiba disso. Que todos possam aproveitar a festa.".

"É hora de a noiva jogar o buquê"

Muitas mulheres vão para perto de Sydney para pegar o buquê, inclusive Karen. Sydney joga e quem pega é Karen.

"Eu peguei!"

"Parabéns Karen." diz Sydney.

"Não, parabéns para você chefa, ate que enfim abriu os olhos e agora esta casada com a pessoa certa que te ama e te respeita muito, só é um pouco desajeitado, mas é gato, deve se orgulhar disso."

"Falando desse jeito esta me deixando com ciúmes Karen."

"Porém, é a verdade!"

"Meninas de quem estão falando? Por acaso é de mim?" diz Nigel.

"Sim!" as duas dizem em coro.

As luzem ficam baixas e começa uma musica romântica.

"Vou deixar o casal curtir o momento!" diz Karen, já se afastando.

Nigel e Sydney começam a dançar e Nigel pisa no pé de Sydney.

"Eu não sou o melhor na valsa."

"Deixa de ser bobo!"

"Te amo, Syd."

"Também te amo Nigel."

"Nigel você já pensou nome para nosso filho ou filha?"

"Eu pensei em Robert e se menina, Ashley."

"Por quê?"

"Porque são nomes ingleses, Robert significa 'aquele que brilha na glória' e Ashley 'clareira na floresta', soa como esperança e abrigo."

"Hum! Eu pensei em Roger, guerreiro famoso, e em Isabelle, que era o nome da minha avó".

"Foram bons tempos de caçadas, não acha, Syd?"

"Acho sim, principalmente, a parte em que eu tinha que te salvar."

"Não era, bem assim, só foram algumas vezes...".

"Esta bem, vamos curtir o momento."

"Você acha que voltaremos a caçar relíquias?"

"Não sei bem, acho que talvez, Nigel."


	2. O primogenito

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. _I don't own Prince of Persia_ -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney**. **Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary: **Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem se casar e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.:** Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2- O primogênito<strong>

Sydney estava dando aula na Faculdade de Trindade, nove meses depois do casamento, quando ela começa a sentir fortes contrações e a bolsa se rompe.

"Alguém... por favor, chame o Nigel" diz Sydney com respiração compassada.

Nigel estava no escritório da professora conversando com Karen sobre os preparativos pra chegada do bebê, quando alguém bate na porta do escritório e a abre.

"Senhor Nigel, se o senhor não vir comigo depressa, sua esposa vai ter o seu filho na sala de aula!"

Nigel desmaia.

"E agora o que eu faço?" diz o aluno ao ver Nigel desacordado no chão.

"Deixa comigo, leve a professora para o estacionamento, que eu e ele a levaremos para o hospital" diz Karen olhando para Nigel desacordado.

* * *

><p>Já no hospital.<p>

O medico chega para atender Sydney, colocando já na maca e pergunta a Nigel.

"Senhor Nigel, não vai conosco?"

"Acho melhor não, depois ele desmaia de novo no meio do parto...".

"Eu vou doutor, e você Karen deixe de gracinhas!"

"Calma, disse isso só para descontrair."

* * *

><p>Na sala de cirurgia.<p>

"Senhora Fox, faça força para empurrar o bebê".

Sydney, segurando a mão de Nigel, faz força e o bebê nasce.

"Vamos agora fazer a higienização do garoto e depois o traremos para a senhora Fox" diz o médico.

Alguns minutos depois.

"Senhora Fox, pode segurar o bebê" diz o medico colocando o bebê no colo de Sydney.

"Que rapazinho lindo parece o pai"

"O papai é narcisista não é meu filhinho? qual o nome que poremos nele Nigel?"

"Você escolhe Syd."

"Roger Fox Bailey."

"Ok! Vai ser esse então, mas o próximo eu quem escolho."

"Você já está pensando em outro!"

"Por que não uma irmãzinha ou irmãozinho para nosso filho?"


	3. Precisa se de babá

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. _I don't own Prince of Persia_ -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney**. **Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary: **Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem se casar e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.:** Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

* * *

><p><strong>3- Precisa-se de babá<strong>

Dois anos depois de ter o primeiro filho, o desejo de Nigel é realizado, Sydney dá luz a uma menina que fora registrada com o nome Ashley Fox Bailey, já que Sydney escolheu o nome do primeiro Nigel não abrira mão de escolher o nome do próximo filho.

Porém estava ficando difícil de conciliar o trabalho com os filhos. Vez ou outra Karen ligava no meio das aulas porque um chorava ou o outro destruía documentos da faculdade e Sydney tinha que deixar a sala de aula para atender ao chamado da secretária e por causa disto muitos documentos chegavam atrasados na direção da faculdade.

Fazia dias que Nigel procurava por uma babá para os meninos, mas ninguém tinha tempo para ficar de plantão cuidando dos filhos da professora. Ate que um dia o diretor da Faculdade de Trindade chama Sydney para uma reunião na sala dele.

"Senhora Fox, devo lhe informar que, caso os rumos do seu departamento continuem do jeito que estão, serei obrigado a lhe demitir."

"Senhor diretor, eu preciso de apenas alguns dias para contratar uma babá ai…".

"Senhora Fox só até amanhã."

"Mas diretor…"

"Ate amanhã ou será demitida"

"Tudo bem. Vou fazer o possível."

* * *

><p>Aproveitando que Nigel estava no escritório, Karen vai ao refeitório almoçar. Lá uma moça se aproxima da mesa onde Karen havia sentado.<p>

"Oi posso sentar?" diz a moça.

"Claro! Não tem ninguém pra vim almoçar desde que a Sydney teve filhos!"

"E quem é Sydney?"

"Ai desculpa, eu mal te conheci já estou falando do que acontece na minha vida".

"Não tem problema, olha se sua amiga precisar de uma babá está aqui meu contato estou disponível para todos os horários está aqui meu cartão".

Karen fica surpresa com a atitude da mulher, é como se ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mas, como ela havia falado de filhos, a moça pode ter ligado a esse fato e ela devia esta precisando de dinheiro, dessa forma Karen decidiu entregar o cartão da moça a Sydney.

* * *

><p>Quando Karen chega ao escritório, vê a cara de tristeza de Sydney e de Nigel.<p>

"Gente, pra que essa cara de velório?"

"Karen, não é hora de brincadeira, a Syd vai ser demitida se não conseguir uma babá ate amanhã, e eu não encontrei ninguém que pudesse ser babá no horário que queremos?"

"Nossa! Mas eu encontrei uma moça no refeitório hoje que esta disposta a preencher essa vaga, porque eu tinha comentado algo sobre filhos e ela me deu um cartão, toma chefa!"

Sydney pega o cartão vê:

"Tania

Baby Sister

Disponível para todos os horários

Telefone: 555 333 444 222"

" Vou contratar ela!"

"Syd você nem a conhece, como pode afirmar isso?"

"Ou a contrato ou sou demitida, Nigel!"

"Eu acho que vocês não vão encontrar outra pessoa com essa disponibilidade"

* * *

><p>No outro dia, Sydney liga para a moça para marcar a entrevista com ela.<p>

A moça entra no escritório e é encaminhada por Karen a sala de Sydney.

Sydney começa a entrevista.

"Você sabe que precisamos de uma babá disponível para tempo integral, você está disposta a aceitar essa condição?"

"Sim."

"Por que você quer esse trabalho?"

"Eu preciso de dinheiro para ajudar a minha família"

"Você tem namorado, e se tiver, qual o trabalho dele?"

"Tenho sim. Mas ele mora longe, ele é administrador".

"Onde exatamente?"

"No exterior."

"Então você está contratada."

"Quando pode começar?"

"Hoje mesmo, se a senhora permitir."

"Pois bem, aqui está meu endereço te espero hoje depois do meu expediente".

* * *

><p>Fora do escritório, a mulher abre o celular e fala com um homem, parece ser uma video conferencia.<p>

"Você conseguiu o trabalho "diz o homem"".

"Sim. Já começo hoje."

"Não se esqueça do combinado, observe eles e em ultimo caso use...".

"Eu já sei! Vou observá-los, não preciso que repita o combinado".

"Mas todo cuidado é pouco, isso pode interferir em muita coisa, não deixe que aquela pessoa a encontre".

"Vou tomar cuidado"

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Quem será essa misteriosa mulher? O que não pode ser encontrado? De quem ela está falando? Com quem está falando? Por que tem que observar a família de Nigel e Sydney? Vejam nos próximos capítulos.

Obrigada pelos reviews Celly. Espero que goste desse capítulo.


	4. A babá

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment._ I don't own Prince of Persia_ -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney**. **Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary: **Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem se casar e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.: **Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

* * *

><p><strong>4-A babá<strong>

Cinco anos depois.

Apesar de cuidar bem das crianças, a babá mantinha uma aparência misteriosa, enigmática, falava só o necessário, e vivia ao celular com o desconhecido. Sydney e Nigel estavam de olho nela algo não estava certo naquela babá, porém, como diz o ditado popular, ela era um mal necessário, pois eles não teriam como procurar outra babá àquela altura, já que desejavam retomar as caçadas.

Mas, naquele dia, muitos acontecimentos iriam mudar os planos da babá e de Sydney e Nigel.

Após chegar do trabalho Sydney observa vultos no escritório de sua casa, temendo ser um ladrão se aproxima aos poucos da sala onde estavam: os planos de futuras novas caçadas, sua biblioteca de história, uma escrivaninha com um computador, um telefone sem fio ao lado, e documentos da professora e de seu marido.

Sydney pega, em movimento rápido, uma espada que fazia parte da decoração de sua casa e estava bem ao seu lado em uma estante especial para esta.

Sydney escuta a voz de uma mulher falando com um homem em um celular no viva voz.

"Não eles ainda estão colhendo informações sobre ela" diz a mulher.

"Mas você tem certeza que ainda não sabem sua localização"

"Ainda não, pelo que vejo."

Sydney fica a pensar sobre o que estão falando, o que lhe dá certeza de não ser um ladrão comum apenas um concorrente querendo chegar primeiro atrás de alguma relíquia que ela estava procurando, mas mesmo assim era desleal e crime roubar suas anotações sobre a relíquia. Então Sydney abre a porta de uma vez com a espada desembainhada pronta para atacar o concorrente, porém para a surpresa e decepção de Sydney era Tania, a contratada para cuidar de seus filhos, estava descaradamente fornecendo informações para um concorrente.

"Que decepção! Logo você Tania!"

"Mas professora não é o que a senhora está pensando."

"Não é?! Tem certeza?! Você está fornecendo informações minhas, que eu pesquisei para um estranho, você a quem eu confiei à segurança de meus filhos me traindo dessa forma!"

Nigel entra na sala.

"O que foi Syd? Ouvi seus gritos da sala."

"Essa mulher, estava fornecendo informações para algum concorrente nosso!"

"Isso é verdade Tania?"

"Não senhor Bailey, não era um concorrente de vocês".

"E pra quem era?" diz Sydney.

A mulher parecia não poder falar com quem estava falando, deste modo apenas baixou a cabeça.

"Então é assim, diz que não é para nenhum concorrente e apenas baixa a cabeça, sem responder ao que perguntei? Você está demitida Tania!"

"Mas senhora Fox e as crianças?"

"Já que não posso confiar em você eu mesma cuidarei delas, já estão um pouco maiores e já podem ficar em uma creche".

"Desculpa, senhor Bailey e senhora Fox."

"Não é hora para pedir desculpas, arrume suas coisas e saia de imediato desta casa!"

"Posso me despedir das crianças"

"Não!"

"Syd as crianças vão notar a falta dela"

"Eu mesma explico para elas."

* * *

><p>Roger ao ver partir a babá pergunta.<p>

"Mamãe, por que ela foi embora ela não gosta mais da gente?"

"Não meu filho, ela foi embora porque ela fez algo errado".

"Mãe eu joguei a boneca da Ashley na privada, a senhora também vai me mandar embora?" diz o garoto com a voz chorosa.

"Não Roger, o que ela fez foi muito errado" diz Sydney sorrindo.

"Mas não pense que não vai ficar de castigo"

"Mas mãe..."

"Mas nada! Sem tevê o resto da semana!"

"Syd, o que foi que ela estava vendo no escritório?"

"Eram as pesquisas sobre a Adaga do Tempo"

"Aquela do Príncipe da Pérsia?"

"Esta mesmo"

"O que ela queria"

"Dá informações a outro caçador!"

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza"

"Eu escutei ela falando com outra pessoa lendo os documentos, eu mesma não acreditei mais estava ali na minha frente, com os papéis e o celular"!

"E enquanto as caçadas?"

"Vamos dar um tempo de novo... Ai como eu queria que desta vez tudo desse certo, já estava tão animada" diz Sydney quase chorando.

"Não fique assim vamos conseguir Syd, apenas vamos adiar".

"Será Nigel?"

"Eu tenho certeza"

* * *

><p>Em um beco escuro.<p>

"Fui demitida!"

"Descobriram o disfarce?"

"Não... Viram-me dando informações a você".

"Como você deixou isso acontecer"

"Eu pensei que não chegariam tão cedo, me desculpe".

"Desculpas há essa hora não adiantam"

"Mais um que me diz isso hoje" diz a mulher em um tom baixo.

"O que foi?"

"Nada... E como fica o plano, volto para ai?"

"Não! Continue os observando de forma mais discreta".

"E como sei do andamento das pesquisas?"

"Isso é com você, mas não deixe que eles a encontrem, aquela pessoa deve está já no meio de vocês procurando um para servir de assistente e executar seu plano".

"Isso seria um grande problema para todos"

"Por isso você deve observá-los e impedir que entrem em contato com o servo dele, já tem ideia de quem seja?"

"Talvez a secretária da Sydney, mas não tenho certeza de quem seja?"

"Cuidado pode ser qualquer um, fique de olho neles".

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Será que Karen está envolvida nesse esquema? O que será esse plano? Quem realmente é a babá? Porque não podem encontrar a Adaga do tempo. Leiam os próximos capítulos.

Obrigada pelos reviews** Celly **e **Chris**. Desculpem pela demora, espero que gostem deste capítulo.


	5. A Oportunidade

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment._ I don't own Prince of Persia_ -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney**. **Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary: **Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem se casar e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.: **Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

* * *

><p><strong>5- A Oportunidade<strong>

Seis anos se passaram depois da demissão da babá, mas em todo o tempo, Sydney se sentia observada pela mulher que havia lhe traído e Nigel a alertava que isso devia ser só impressão de Sydney, já que fazia tempo que o episodio havia ocorrido e que nesse momento a moça deveria está com seu namorado no exterior onde ele trabalhava, porém Nigel não imaginava o quanto Sydney estava certa.

"Karen alguém entrou na minha sala, quando eu saí?" diz Sydney após entrar em sua sala e verificar que alguns papéis estavam fora do canto em que jurava ter colocado.

"Não Sydney, não vi ninguém entrando"

"Estranho, você foi almoçar?"

"Sim, mas não demorei muito."

"Da próxima vez tranque a sala."

"Certo, chefa."

Naquela tarde Tania havia aproveitado a saída de Karen e havia tirado rápidas fotos dos documentos da pesquisa de Sydney.

"Nigel, alguém entrou na minha sala hoje!" diz Sydney ao telefone com Nigel.

"Syd tem certeza?"

"Claro! Eu não deixo meus documentos bagunçados!"

"Estranho... Fui buscar o Roger na faculdade hoje e advinha."

As crianças eram agora jovens, Roger, com 18 anos, tinha passado no vestibular para Arquitetura, Ashley, com 16 anos, aparentava querer seguir os passos dos pais, sempre estava envolvida em olimpíadas de história, não perdia uma visita aos museus e tinha notas máximas nessa matéria. Porém a relação entre os irmãos era bastante conturbada, pois Roger não perdia tempo em denunciar os namorados da irmã para o pai, e Ashley devolvia na mesma moeda denunciando as faltas do irmão na faculdade para sair com a sua galera.

"Ele não estava lá!"

"Não! Temos que conversar com ele".

Neste momento um homem liga para o escritório e fala com Karen dizendo está interessado em financiar as buscas para uma relíquia e que já tem um mapa antigo da localização desta.

"Sydney tem um senhor que está interessado em buscas por uma relíquia e diz que tem um mapa antigo da localização dela"

"Depois eu retorno para ele"

"Ele está dizendo que é uma tal de Adaga do tempo"

"Nigel, depois ligo para você." Diz Sydney com a voz mais animada.

"São noticias sobre a relíquia?"

"SIM!"

"Percebi pela sua animação, depois a gente conversa então, boa sorte!"

"Karen diz a ele que vou atender, Obrigado Nigel."

Sydney desliga o telefone e vai para o outro conversar com o homem.

"No momento não posso falar, pois têm pessoas interessadas essa busca e eu seria um alvo".

"E como vamos nos comunicar?"

"Eu estarei mandando um e-mail para você com o anexo de um mapa possuo que acredito ser o local onde esta escondia a adaga"

"Como você descobriu o meu telefone?"

"Só posso dizer que foi por uma pessoa próxima a você"

"E como farei caso ache a relíquia?... alô..." O homem tinha desligado o telefone.

"Nossa que estranho!"

"O que foi?" Diz Karen curiosa.

"Não sei bem, que cara estranho, primeiro ele diz ser um alvo que não pode falar o nome e depois quando pergunto como farei se eu achar a relíquia ele desliga".

"Estranho mesmo, e você vai continuar as pesquisas?"

"Vou sim, eu quero muito voltar às caçadas e não é um esquisito que vai me impedir".

* * *

><p>Mais tarde já em casa Sydney relata sobre a conversa com o misterioso homem para Nigel no seu escritório.<p>

"Nossa Syd, muito estranho mesmo, tem certeza que quer continuar? Quer dizer se esse homem tem medo de dizer seu nome é porque muita gente perigosa está atrás dessa relíquia também?"

"Eu também pensei nisso Nigel, mas quero muito fazer essa caçada, é uma grande oportunidade de recomeçarmos, as crianças já estão grandes e acho que devemos tentar".

"Eu sei da sua vontade, mas também não somos mais tão jovens para nos aventurarmos nisso".

"Mas o que quero saber Nigel é se você esta ou não comigo, caso não estiver vou sozinha!"

"Mas você nem sabe ainda a localização"

"Sim ou não Nigel Bailey"

"Tá certo eu vou, mas como vamos saber a localização".

"Ele enviou para mim um mapa antigo da localização" diz Sydney ligando o computador e abrindo seu e-mail enquanto Nigel atento ao computador apoia-se no encosto da cadeira de Sydney.

"Olha está aqui na cidade sagrada de Alamut" diz Sydney apontado no mapa.

"Como você sabe?"

"Andei pesquisando muito nos últimos anos e descobri que a princesa Tamina era uma das guardiãs da adaga dessa cidade sagrada"

"E onde ela fica hoje?"

"Está enterrada em algum lugar na Cordilheira Elbruz, ao sul do Mar Cáspio no Irão".

"E vamos procurar em uma cidade subterrânea, que está em algum lugar".

"Lá ainda tem as ruínas da fortaleza, podemos começar a procurar por lá".

"Quando vamos?"

"Amanhã pela manha"

"Passagens?"

"Eu compro on-line"

"Precisamos falar com nossos filhos"

"Deixamos um recado na geladeira"

"E quanto ao Roger?"

"Quando nós chegarmos, nós conversamos com ele".

"Nossa você está realmente disposta a ir"

"Ate parece que você não me conhece"

* * *

><p>Do lado de fora da casa, Tania estava a ouvir a conversa através de um dispositivo de voz que havia grudado na bolsa da professora quando tivera a oportunidade de entrar rapidamente no escritório desta nesta tarde, depois de ouvir a conversa, ela liga para seu comparsa.<p>

"Eles descobriram a localização"

"Mas como?"

"Alguém forneceu o mapa para eles, e pelo que ouvi pela tarde, acho que foi aquela pessoa".

"Droga! Você tem que impedi-los sabemos o que ele quer".

"Mas eles já partem amanhã"

"Compre uma passagem e os acompanhe faça tudo para atrapalha-los"

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>As coisas estão ficando mais sinistras! Será que Sydney encontrará a relíquia? Quem forneceu o numero de Sydney para o homem misterioso? Qual seu objetivo? Continua.

Obrigada pelos reviews** Celly **e **Chris **vocês são muito gentis!


	6. O embarque

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment._ I don't own Prince of Persia_ -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney**. **Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary: **Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem se casar e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.: **Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas!

* * *

><p><strong>6-O embarque<strong>

Pela manhã, Sydney já estava pronta, esperando por Nigel. Já havia deixado o recado para os filhos, como o combinado, e estava dando uma olhada nas pesquisas, verificando todos os detalhes e planejando por onde deviam começar a procurar no local, já que havia apenas ruinas, e precisavam achar a relíquia. Sydney já suspeitava de passagens secretas que deviam levar a relíquia, mas algo a continuava incomodar, o fato daquele homem não ter se identificado, quem seria o conhecido dela que o informou de seu telefone, chegou a suspeitar de Karen que havia deixado o escritório aberto naquele dia, mas também incomodava a babá parecia que ela continuava por perto, será ela quem informou para o misterioso homem? Não podia ser já haviam se passado cinco anos devia ser coisa da cabeça dela...

"Syd, Vamos!"

"Sim, claro!" Afirmou Sydney, ainda pensativa.

"O que esta te incomodando Sydney"

"Nada, Nigel, nada".

"Hum... Certo vou fingir que acredito".

"Vamos se não perdemos o voo"

* * *

><p>No aeroporto não foi tranquilo, as passagens que Sydney jurava ter colocado na bolsa, não estavam lá, devia ter esquecido enquanto pensava sobre o homem misterioso e isso fez com que Sydney comprasse novamente as passagens, o avião teve problemas adiando a viagem, as malas que levavam foram colocadas em outro voo para outro país, enfim, parecia que tudo contribuía para não se realizar a viagem e Sydney estava a um passo de perder a razão.<p>

"Como é que pode em um aeroporto internacional podem acontecer tantos problemas" bradava Sydney no embarque.

"Mas senhora, já avisamos que logo que tivermos noticias entregaremos suas malas".

"Que se danem as malas, EU QUERO EMBARCAR, EU PRECISO FAZER ESSA VIAGEM, TÁ DIFICIL DE ENTENDER" diz Sydney mais alto ainda.

"Senhora, já vamos resolver o problema do avião."

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso na casa Fox Bailey, Roger vê o recado dos seus pais e vai falar com Ashley que ainda está dormindo em seu quarto.<p>

"Ei Ashley acorda!" diz Roger balançando a irmã.

"O que é?" diz ela ainda bocejando.

"Papai e mamãe foram viajar hoje, eu acho que vão atrás de algum artefato."

"Você me acorda para falar isso!"

"Claro que não, eu estava pensando na gente seguir eles, você não é louca pra vê a mamãe indo atrás dessas relíquias?"

"Mas como vamos saber para onde eles foram? E como vamos fazer isso sem que eles descubram que somos nós?! Porque se eles virem à gente seguindo eles, papai vai ter um troço e a gente vai ficar de castigo gênio."

"Para saber para onde vão e estão vai ser fácil é só vê no computador do escritório, as passagens eu compro com uma grana que ganhei em um estagio da faculdade, e é só ficarmos distantes deles que nem vão nos perceber."

"E por que você está disposto a ir nessa viagem?" Diz Ashley ainda desacreditando do irmão.

"Eu quero viajar, sair daqui um pouco, e outra que hoje é sábado, vamos estamos perdendo tempo conversando arrume suas coisas!"

Apesar de achar que o irmão estava querendo se safar de alguma coisa, Ashley estava feliz de ir para a caçada dos pais, desde pequena ouvia as histórias da mãe sobre o que fazia e aquilo a fascinava muito, seus pais eram seus maiores exemplos e queria seguir a carreira deles, apesar de muitas vezes ser alertada sobre os perigos que eram essa vida de caçador, os bandidos eram reais e não iam pegar leve, mas sua vontade superava o medo, estava no seu sangue o desejo por aventuras e assim o faria, esse seria seu primeiro passo de vários: observar seus mestres.

Enquanto isso Roger estava no escritório procurando por documentos que indicassem a localização de seus pais e seus interesses eram diferentes da sua irmã, iria viajar para perder a prova de calculo da faculdade, e também porque um homem misterioso tinha o procurado, em troca de dinheiro, pediu que os seguisse. Acabou encontrando um tesouro, as passagens de seus pais, depois ligou para a companhia aérea, e foi informado de que o voo ainda não tinha decolado, ligou para o homem avisando da localização e da hora do voo, fez mais uma ligação para seu amigo do aeroporto que liberou a passagem dos seus pais para ele e para sua irmã que ia porque não podia a deixar só em casa, então a levaria.

"Vamos, Ashiley!"

"Vamos!"

* * *

><p>Ashley e Roger chegam ao aeroporto.<p>

"Papai e mamãe, estão logo ali, como faremos, para despistá-los" diz Ashley olhando para a mamãe no balcão de embarque.

"Relaxa, nós só vamos lá quando eles saírem".

No balcão, chega um senhor careca bem vestido ao seu lado dois homens com vestimentas árabes, e fala ao ouvido da atendente algo que não se podia escutar. De imediato a atendente libera o voo.

"Olá! Você deve ser a senhora Fox." diz o senhor logo após a conversa produtiva com a atendente.

"Como você me conhece?"

"Eu falei com você sobre a relíquia, tenho uma ótima audição, e a vi em muitas fotos pela internet em eventos de história, peço lhe perdão por não ter lhe respondido na ocasião a sua ultima pergunta tive que resolver alguns assuntos."

"Ah, sei... e o que o senhor faz por aqui?" Diz Sydney olhando para ele e para um de seus companheiros que lhe parecia muito familiar.

"Bom, estava aqui para garantir que sua viagem ocorresse bem" ele falou olhando para uma moça de costas, mas ninguém percebeu para que ele se dirigia.

"E como o senhor sabia de nossa viagem hoje?" diz Nigel muito curioso.

"Sydney me mandou um e-mail falando da viagem"

"Mas não comentei sobre a hora e o local"

"Sou um homem rico, sei onde procurar quem me informe sobre quem contrato."

"E quem lhe informou?" pergunta Sydney.

"Desculpe, como disse ao telefone não posso falar, mas acho que devemos ir se não perdemos o avião."

"Claro" diz Sydney, ainda incrédula na explicação do homem e naquela situação, como pode um avião com problemas de repente está pronto só por conta de uma conversa com um homem rico, e como este podia embarcar sem ter pagado antecipadamente? Como mundo é corrupto, pensou, mas logo seguiu para a viagem. Como o combinado depois dos pais embarcarem, Ashley e Roger também embarcaram e ficaram em cadeiras bem distantes dos pais.

* * *

><p>No avião.<p>

"Como devem está a Ashley e o Roger?" Diz Sydney preocupada.

"No mínimo, já discutiram, já bateram porta, já ameaçaram de morte, Ashley deve está no quarto ouvindo musica e Roger deve ter saído para alguma festa..."

"Nossa, essa é sua perspectiva sobre eles?"

"Sim, essa é a realidade."

"Por que você juga tão mal o Roger?"

"Porque ele não tem limite, parece você!"

"Ah, é! Eu não tenho limites, você me conheceu assim Nigel, você escolheu viver assim, não lhe forcei a nada".

"Eu sei, e fiz a escolha que eu queria, ele só tem um gênio muito forte, como o seu."

"E a Ashley parece você, não sai da minha cola e vive com um livro na cara como se nada mais importasse."

"Pelo menos ela estuda."

"Nigel quer saber não vou discutir com você, meu dia foi estressante e não quero descontar minha frustação em você".

"Ok só você teve o dia estressante" diz sarcasticamente Nigel e Sydney dá um suspiro e fulmina Nigel com os olhos.

"Syd, você também achou aquela conversa muito estranha." desconversa Nigel.

"Que conversa"

"Lá no aeroporto, aquele homem, aqueles capangas dele, a olhada que ele deu para o nada quando falou que estava lá para garantir que estava tudo bem, quer dizer como ele sabia a hora e o local que íamos viajar?"

"respondendo a sua primeira pergunta achei sim, e quanto à conversa, ainda estou tentando digeri-la." diz Sydney num suspiro.

"Estou achando isso perigoso demais Syd! Isso pode custar nossas vidas!"

"Eu sei também tenho esse pressentimento, mas já não dá mais paras voltar Nigel, vai dá tudo certo."

"Espero que você esteja certa, Espero muito."

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, sentada em uma das cadeiras do avião não muito distante de Sydney e Nigel estava à moça para quem o misterioso homem olhava, era Tania, ela havia feito de tudo para a viagem não acontecer, tirou as passagens da bolsa de Sydney, quando entrou pela noite na casa de Sydney com uma copiada chave que havia feito há muito tempo enquanto ainda trabalhava na casa, pagou as atendentes para não os deixarem passarem e ate colocou as malas em outro voo, mas tudo foi inútil, não adiantava liga para seu parceiro para dizer que a falha se repetiu e agora restava a ela também seguir viagem, havia manda apenas um sms a ele falando do ocorrido.<p>

Sua missão deveria obter sucesso agora, para que nada do que foi instruída para impedir acontecesse.

"Ah! Como tudo está se dificultando, como eu queria que você estivesse aqui" pensa Tania.

"Cheguei!" Diz um homem sentando ao seu lado.

"Como você sabia" diz ela surpresa.

"O sms que você mandou"

"Ah, certo!" diz Tania meio desanimada.

"Não fique assim vamos conseguir impedi-los" consola o homem a abraçando.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Continua...

Obrigada pelo apoio** Celly **e **Chris **é uma honra os reviews de vocês.


	7. Desembarque

Disclaimer: I don't own Relic Hunter – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. I don't own Prince of Persia -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

Summary: Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem se casar e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.:** Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

* * *

><p>Pela todos chegam cansados ao destino. Sydney vai mais a frente com Nigel e o homem misterioso do aeroporto vai à frente deles. Enquanto isso, longe do casal, estava Ashiley e Roger observando os passos dos pais.<p>

"E agora gênio, aonde nós vamos nos hospedar?"

"Não se preocupe irmãzinha" diz Roger, abanando o dinheiro.

"Roger o que você está escondendo de mim!"

"Fique tranquila, você veio porque quis".

"Ring" Toca o celular de Roger.

"Sim, ok! Já estou aqui, eles estão indo para o hotel, ate mais".

"Não vamos mais gastar dinheiro"

"Com quem você falou?"

"Com a pessoa que conseguiu o quarto de hotel para nós"

"Por que você falou para onde nossos pais estão indo?"

"Não é da sua conta"

"O que você está fazendo para ganhar essas coisas, Roger?"

"Não é da sua conta, e pare de questionar, já estamos aqui e já conseguimos o hotel e ponto final nisso" Diz Roger gritando.

"Eu só me preocupo com você Roger"

"Não precisa já que eu sou o mais velho e acabou a conversa por aqui vamos para o hotel" diz Roger em tom grosseiro.

* * *

><p>. Sydney sai do avião, ainda confusa com o que aconteceu no dia anterior no aeroporto.<p>

"Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo" diz Sydney cochichando com Nigel.

"Sra. Fox, penso que é melhor você se concentrar no artefato lembre que há coisas que não precisam ser questionadas" diz o homem misterioso que ia pouco mais a frente de Nigel e Sidney.

"Como ele ouviu?" diz Nigel.

"Eu não ouvi nada Sr. Bailey, apenas dei um aviso, todo trabalho temos que nos focar só no que interessa a ele se não somos prejudicados, não é Sra. Fox?"

"Claro!" diz Sidney sem graça.

"Perdão, Senhor..." diz Nigel mais confuso ainda.

"Não tem por que pedir perdão, se que às vezes nos sentimos observados pelos outros".

"Tudo bem" diz Nigel assombrado.

"Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho" diz Sidney.

"Estranho é pouco, muito pouco, Syd, tem certeza que quer continuar estou sentindo que isso vai ficar muito perigoso".

"Vai dar certo, Nigel, pode ser só coisa da nossa cabeça" Diz Sidney, tentando passar confiança a se mesma e Nigel, ela não queria voltar sem terminar a aventura, mas ate ela estava sentido uma angustia misturada com um pressentimento de que algo ia dar errado.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Eu voltei, finalmente, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo!


	8. Passado e Futuro

Disclaimer: I don't own Relic Hunter – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. I don't own Prince of Persia -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

Summary: Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem casar-se e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.:** Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

* * *

><p>Sidney e Nigel já haviam se acomodado no hotel, ainda impressionados com a situação que havia ocorrido no desembarque. Parecia que aquele homem já sabia do que eles falavam e do que iam falar, mas eles preferiram não leva adiante a conversa sobre aquele homem, decidiram revisar as pesquisas sobre a adaga.<p>

Havia algo muito estranho nas pesquisas, quando liam os relatos dos aparecimentos da adaga, algo mudava na história, por um momento eles estranhavam, mas depois concluíam que já haviam lido aquilo do jeito que estava agora.

"Sid, acho que tem algo de estranho aqui" Diz Nigel ao ler um jornal velho.

"O que foi Nigel?"

"Leia isto" Entregou ele aparentando está apavorando com que leu.

"A pesquisadora Sidney Fox e seu assistente, foram encontrados mortos, com sinais de assassinato, em uma tumba, fontes declararam que eles estavam à procura da Adaga do Tempo, uma relíquia muito valiosa avaliada em milhões de dólares...".

"Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto" diz Sidney furiosa e descrente com o que lia.

"Sid, veja a data!" Diz Nigel mais apreensivo ainda.

"O casal veio a óbito foi por volta das 9:00 horas do dia 13 de abril...".

"Mas o jornal é do ano 2000, já faz anos que isso foi publicado, deve ser brincadeira de alguém que está querendo nos assustar para atrapalhar nossa caçada!"

"Sid, que dia é hoje?"

"Hoje é dia 13 de abril e já são 9:00, mas...".

Algo estranho começa a acontecer no quarto, Sidney e Nigel começam a ver a tumba, como se eles estivessem lá, procurando pela adaga, mas no passado e ao mesmo tempo sentem que ainda estão no quarto do hotel, que começa a clarear o todo o corredor do hotel.

O homem que os contratara entra no quarto deles, sem nenhuma dificuldade, junto com seu assistente. Sidney e Nigel se entreolham.

* * *

><p>No saguão do hotel, Ashiley e Roger escutam a conversa de dois mensageiros.<p>

"Ei, você soube?! Lá no corredor do 6º andar um quarto está clareando todo o corredor".

"É mesmo, o que está acontecendo lá?"

"Não sei, só sei que é no quarto daqueles dois pesquisadores estrangeiros, deve esta rolando uma festa de casal" (risos).

Ao escutarem aquilo, Ashiley e Roger correm para ver o que estava acontecendo com seus pais.

* * *

><p>De volta ao quarto o homem misterioso começa a vangloria-se.<p>

"Finalmente eu vou conseguir o que eu quero depois desse tempo todo"

"O que você quer seu louco?!" diz Nigel olhando para ele.

"Vocês!"

O assistente do homem tira a capa.

"Você?!" diz Sidney e antes que ela ou Nigel pudessem reagir ele atira nos dois.

* * *

><p>Do corredor ouvem-se os disparos, Ashiley e Roger correm para o quarto, e aqueles homens somem como se nunca estivessem ali.<p>

Ashiley corre e abraça pai que estava todo ensanguentado.

"Pai, fala comigo!" diz Ashiley chorando.

"Mãe..." Diz ela, ainda chorando.

"Eles estão mortos." Diz Roger sem acreditar no que via.

Ashiley se levanta enfurecida, limpa as lagrimas, e vai à direção de Roger, começa a esbofeteá-lo, dizendo:

"É tudo culpa sua, você e seus mistérios, como eu concordei com essa loucura?! Você entregando nossos pais a assassinos! E a troco de que? De dinheiro e férias adiantadas da faculdade, você é o verdadeiro assassino!"

"Mas eu não sabia..." diz Roger chorando. No fundo ele sentia que Ashiley estava certa, aquelas palavras não doía, tão pouco as surras que ele levava, o que doía nele era a certeza de que a culpa do que aconteceu foi dele, somente dele, e que ele estava fazendo sua irmã sofrer por conta do seu egoísmo, ele sim era o verdadeiro assassino.

"Não sabia disso?! Ah! Por favor, Roger...".

E antes que ela pudesse concluir, eles vêm os corpos sumindo.

Eles ficam extasiados com aquilo.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Agora já vamos entrar na história mesmo, esperam que tenham gostado, leiam e deixem reviews.


	9. Choque

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment._ I don't own Prince of Persia_ -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney**. **Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary: **Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem se casar e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.:** Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

* * *

><p><strong>9-Choque<strong>

Ainda pasmos com o que aconteceu, Ashiley e Roger ficam olhando um para o outro, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, não havia explicação para aquilo.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Diz Ashiley ainda surpresa.

" Você pergunta pra mim?!"

"Sim! Esses dias você tinha resposta para tudo, então eu pensei que o Einstein sabia de tudo." disse Ashiley em tom irônico, ainda com raiva dele.

"Olha como fala comigo Ashiley, você acha que só você está sofrendo é?! Por acaso eu também não sou filho deles também?! Quem está sendo egoísta aqui é você, também é fácil achar culpado nessa hora dessas não é?! Afinal eu sou o mais velho eu tenho que me responsabilizar por tudo, enquanto a queridinha do papai faz tudo certo. Você precisa crescer Ashiley! Fica achando que porque está sempre enfiada em livros você tem maturidade suficiente para mandar nos outros inclusive em mim, lembre-se que você está aqui por minha causa, foi você que aceitou vir comigo, será que dá pra parar de pensar que você está acima do bem e do mal!" diz Roger encarando Ashiley.

"Eu só queria que não tivesse acabado assim, Roger, sabe o que me dá mais raiva nisso tudo, porque eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer, desde o começo disso..."

"Mas..."

"Roger agora é minha vez de falar, dá pra escutar, eu sei que eu não estou acima do bem e do mal, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você falou que eu vim porque eu quis e isso ate agora eu não neguei, se é isso que você quer ouvir então eu digo: Vim porque eu quis! Tá bom pra você! Ah, faltou eu falar o principal não é?!: Eu também tenho culpa nisso! Era isso que você queria ouvir! Mas eu não queria que tivesse acontecido isso, Roger eu estou perdida, eu não sei o que fazer agora, e como vai ser daqui pra frente, desculpa se eu fui muito dura com você, eu só não sei o que fazer agora." Diz ela chorando e abraçando o irmão.

"Calma Ashiley, desculpa também pelo jeito que eu vim te tratando, acho que também fui duro demais com você." Roger então olha para o quarto e percebe que não está totalmente em um quarto de hotel. "Ashiley nós entramos no quarto certo?"

"Você consegue estragar o momento, com essas suas piadas sem graça." ela o solta incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Sério Ashiley, olha pro quarto!"

"O que é isso?! Parece que decoraram o quarto com o tema de expedições arqueológicas, toda essa areia aqui."

Ela examina com cuidado o quarto, ate o momento não tinha parado para observar o ambiente, também naquele clima tenso seria complicado atentar-se aos detalhes. Mas agora examinando criteriosamente o quarto parecia mais ruinas de um palácio, como eles não perceberam isso logo que entraram?! Aquela areia espalhada pelo chão do quarto e o teto em mármore, mas como? Aquilo seriam ruinas de um palácio antigo? Não! Pareciam mais ruinas de um templo sagrado que guardava algo de importante, mas o que seria? Ao olhar para o lado ela se depara com a mesa do quarto de hotel, mas como? Isso era no mínimo insano está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo literalmente, não era com está em uma divisa de dois estados, era mais profundo além de dois lugares dois tempos diferentes. Estava louca, sonhando, ou tendo sintomas de esquizofrenia? Isso não era só ela, que via aquilo.

Ah! Ela precisava era de tomar um pouco de ar para absorver tudo aquilo!

"Roger, eu vou para o restaurante do hotel, você quer vir?"

"Ficar nesse quarto sozinho?! Nunca!"

* * *

><p>No caminho para o restaurante havia algo de estranho, parecia que as pessoas não percebiam eles.<p>

" Mas o que é isso?!"disse Roger.

O clima tenso piorou no restaurante, eles sentaram-se à mesa e tentavam chamar os garçons, mas ninguém ia atendê-los.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! Que tipo de restaurante é esse?! Que não atende bem os clientes?!" Gritava Roger, mas ninguém parecia escutar todos continuavam suas atividades como se ninguém tivesse escutado, ate como se ele nem tivesse falado! Isso estava assustador demais.

"Roger, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Estranho, né?!"

"Muito! ninguém responde!"

Roger tenta pegar no braço de um garçom, para ver se ele tinha alguma reação, mas inesperadamente a mão de Roger transpassou o braço do funcionário.

"Que estranho!"

"O que foi isso?!

"Eu não sei, parece que nem estamos aqui!"

"É porque vocês não estão."

"Tania!" dizem os irmãos em coro.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Muahahaha! Eu sou um pouco má, mas gosto muito de Sidgel! Bom, Esperem os proximos capitulos!

Obrigado, Celly pelos reviews espero que goste deste capitulo também. :D

Um pouco de tudo nesse capitulo, demorei mais consegui terminar.


	10. Revelações

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment._ I don't own Prince of Persia_ -Prince of Persia e suas personagens pertencem a Disney**. **Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Summary: **Após anos de caçadas, Nigel e Sydney decidem se casar e aposentar-se das caçadas. Sydney dá a luz a Roger e Ashley que, quando mais velhos, terão que voltar no tempo para impedir que matem seus pais e descobrir quem é assassino.

**N.A.:** Deixem reviews se gostarem, e criticas construtivas são bem vindas.

* * *

><p><strong> 10- Revelações<strong>

"Vocês mataram eles!" Grita Roger num salto e sufoca Tania com uma chave de braço.

"Ei, rapaz é melhor você soltar ela!" diz o homem misterioso.

"Ei, é melhor você não mexer com ele! Roger se esqueceu que ela foi nossa babá!"

"Ashiley essa é a questão! Eu me lembro do dia que ela foi despedida, foi porque ela estava dando informações para um concorrente da nossa mãe, por causa dessa adaga e também lembro da nossa mãe comentar sobre estar sendo seguida... Está tudo se encaixando agora, você deve ser o cara que a Tania estava informando, não é seu assassino!"

"Dá para você me soltar, Roger!" Diz Tania respirando pesadamente. "Se me soltar eu explico o que está acontecendo!"

" Solta ela!" diz o homem misterioso e Ashiley num coro.

"Ate você Ashiley, pensei..."

"Não me venha com chantagem emocional agora Roger, isso também não vai trazer nossos pais de volta, pois, pela lógica, você também é culpado! Já que informava todos os passos dos nossos pais para aquele cara... E uma coisa está me deixando curiosa, como é que o Roger consegue segurar nela já que aparentemente a gente não existe?"

" Eu só solto se ele explicar!"

"Ela vai desmaiar se você não soltá-la logo!"

"Roger!"

"Certo!" Diz Roger que solta Tania inconformado.

"Roger eu sei que você está com raiva de mim, mas não fui eu quem matou seus pais! Quem matou tem um proposito muito mais sombrio do que você imagina, mas ainda não temos certeza de quem é ele, e nem de quem atirou."

"Como assim, quem atirou? Não foi o cara que o Roger estava dando informações?!"

" Ashiley, não pode ser a mesma pessoa, quem o Roger informou deve ser o mentor, mas quem atirou tem que ser alguém muito próximo, é uma história antiga de..."

"Tania, você não pode falar para eles, por enquanto, temos que nos concentrar agora em como reverter a situação, se não eles desaparecem de vez e não vai ter mais volta, e você sabe quem vai ter o controle de tudo."

"Meninos, o fato é que vocês terão que voltar no tempo através da adaga, e o fato de vocês conseguirem tocar em nós é porque não pertencemos ao seu tempo, então podemos ver vocês, porque tecnicamente também não existimos nesse tempo, mas também podemos ser vistos, porque existimos em outro tempo e por outro fato que nós torna próximos"

"Como a gente vai voltar no tempo se esse tal mentor está com a adaga"

"Há outra forma através da areia do tempo, a adaga não é tão poderosa sem ela, e a pessoa que está com a adaga deve estar com dificuldades por enquanto por falta da areia do tempo, então ele não deve ter ido tão longe"

"Supondo que nós achemos essa tal areia como vamos voltar no tempo e a sem a adaga? Pelo que eu li nos documentos um não funciona sem o outro, não é?" Diz Roger.

" A adaga depois de utilizada em seu potencial máximo, só consegue voltar, horas, depois minutos e por ai vai, mas há uma adaga extra, que é mais poderosa que a que vocês ouviram falar, essa adaga é capaz de circular entre o passado e o futuro, esta é a que o mentor ainda deve estar atrás, por isso ele deve ter aberto uma fenda entre o passado e o presente para que está outra adaga fosse exposta, porque pra muitos ela não existe é apenas uma lenda."

"E qual a necessidade da pessoa próxima dos meus pais matá-los?" diz Ashiley curiosa.

"Ela acaba facilitando a visão dessa adaga para o viajante do passado, pois de alguma forma seria uma ligação entre esses dois tempos, como se fosse um choque de realidade, essa pessoa seria o portal e o espelho para o "mentor"" diz o homem.

"Como assim espelho?" pergunta Roger.

"Essa parte ainda não posso explicar para vocês, e bem, temos que correr antes que ele ache a outra adaga!"diz Tania.

" E onde achamos essa adaga?" pergunta Roger.

"Nas ruinas da cidade sagrada de Alamut..."responde o homem.

"Onde a princesa Tamina vigiava a outra adaga?" pergunta Ashiley.

"Exatamente e onde está a verdadeira adaga do tempo!"diz Tania.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong>Voltando para continuar a fic, desta vez espero postar os capítulos o mais rápido que eu conseguir. E a história continua com ainda muitos segredos e muitas revelações para acontecerem, espero que gostem deixem reviews, sigam e dê sugestões! Ate o próximo capitulo!

Obrigada **Celly** pelos reviews, sempre divertidos e construtivos. :D


End file.
